I n d o l e n t
by Broken Flavors
Summary: There really was something about Yumi that could reduce Ikkaku to a sputtering dolt.


I n d o l e n t

B**y **BrokenFlavors

D**isclaimer**: This drabble is officially disclaimed.

W**arnings**: Ikkaku's mouth. Spoilerishness (not really)

C**haracters**/P**airings**: Ikkaku and Yumichika // I think my ship is showing ^^ I meant this as Gen but it can _probably_ be seen as slash.

S**ummary**:There really was _something_ about Yumi that could reduce Ikkaku to a sputtering dolt.

A**dditional** N**otes**: Set really soon after the SS squad join Ichigo in Karakura Town. Explores a maybe-posibility of the duo settling into the new technological world. ;]

Written to go along with something I drew [found on my LJ - link on profile] First time writing in the _Bleach_ fandom so be nice to the newbie! ;] But in all honesty this was written for the funsies and meant to flesh out the rapport s between the two rather than any sort of romantic relation. It ended up being more dialogue driven than I'm used to and I'm trying at subtlety, but I'm not ure how well it came across. Oh well, that's only half the battle. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.

-x-

**in·do·lence**: _n_, habitual laziness, sloth; resulting inactivity resulting from a dislike of work.

-x-

_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Ikkaku swatted at his pocket lazily, its content's incessant buzzing beginning to grate on the outer edges of his nerves. _"_Fuckin' _shit, _not now_~" _he whined as his wandering hand pushed into his jean's deep pockets, searching the dark depths of the unfamiliar fabric—_denum_, he recalled listlessly—for the errant device. Yumichika just raised an unimpressed feathered brow from his perch against the bald shinigami's clothed knee. His violet eye flickered to the remote in his hand, then back to the box in front of him, a small frown on his face as he tilted his petite jaw in silent contemplation.

_Vrrrrrhmmmmmm._

_Thurr we go,_ Ikkaku smirked triumphantly at his friend as he grabbed the vibrating cell phone, lifting his leg while trying to jiggle it from his tight pocket. Yumichika shot him a glare as he was pushed forward, displaced a few feet away by the useless shuffling. The remote control skittered from his manicured hand and clattered across the hardwood floor. Yumi practically _hissed_. "Try and use a bit more _tact_ while in the presence of others please. We can't all account for your unfiltered oafishness."

"Can it Yumichika. The ground's _hard_, denum is _stiff_, and I think I just got a Hollow report but I can't fuckin' _tell_," the bald shinigami ignored the huffing Yumi's frazzled feelings as he petulantly flipped open the device and blinked at the screen, trying to make heads or tails of the strange flashing figures. To be fair, Ikkaku didn't exactly spend a lot of time in the human world, and definitely not enough to be fluent in their technology. But that didn't spare his dignity Yumichika's chuckles as he snatched the phone from the slightly older man's hand.

"First of all its _denim_, you Neanderthal, and apparently there's two Hollow within a five mile radius of the house—"

"Pass."

"…Honestly?"

"Rangiku can handle them~ Two, Yumi? That's hardly even a pre-workout for a warm-up of a workout." Besides, Mastsumoto had bought them the blasted devices anyways. Call it a sort of twisted vindication. _Karma's one blasted sonofabitch fuku-taicho~_

"You're rather indolent Ikkaku, did you know that? I'd say it's rather unbecoming, but compared to some of your _other_ qualities..." Ikkaku was spared having to reply by Yumichika's cell ringing.

The younger man gracefully pulled a phone out of his own pants pocket and flipped open the device halfway through the first receiving ring. Yumichika's phone was very similar to Ikkaku's except that the man had felt the need to—as he did with _everything_ else—personalize. _Oh kami_, Ikkaku stared with a sort of morbid fascination as he watched filtered sunlight reflect off of purple and orange decorations littering the back jacket of the cell phone. _Are those rhinestones?_

"God Yumi, you can be such a _fairy_."

"And you're bald 'Kkaku, but you don't see me spewing out the obvious like a dolt."

Yumi smirked as the shiny headed idiot sputtered in indignation. "Thanks for proving my point Madarame~!"" His phone gave another cheerful ring, causing the fifth seat's smile to grow even larger. "Matsumoto say's you're a lazy asshole and drinks are on you tonight."

"Fu_uuu_ck." The grin he attempted to cover with his hand really _was_ detrimental to the whine in his voice.

"Life's a bitch like that." Yumichika said flippantly, rousing himself from the floor only as his phone rang again; his eye scanning the screen briefly before beginning to make his way to the door with a dismissive twist of his fingers. Ikkaku quickly caught his hand.

"Ah, sit back down Yumi. Let Hitsugaya-Taichou handle it this time or something." Yumichika quirked his lips in mirth as he tilted his head at the door, a hand reaching up to finger a feathered brow in consideration. Seeing a chance, Ikkaku stuck out a lower lip in a playful pout as he wagged an eyebrow ridiculously. "Come on Yumi~ don't leave me all alone with the scary telefission!"

"Television, idiot."

"Sure, sure" He groused as he stretched languidly back on the ground, Yumichika settling against him once again.

Yumichika fingered a quick message into his phone's keypad before letting it disappear once again into the depths of his _denim_ pockets. He poked Ikkaku's leg with his now freed hand as the bald shinigami smirked. "Let Hitsugaya-Taichou handle it… You see, that's the difference between you and me, Ikkaku. Someone as b_eautiful_ as I wouldn't skip out on my duties and leave the task for my superiors."

"So what exactly do ya call this?"

"Matsumoto wasn't texting about _duties _smart one. I'm shirking on _shopping_, not hollows."

"W-_what_? Ya were gonna ditch meh for shopping?"

"Ran-chan said there was a sale! Fifty perfect off_! Fifty_! And I stayed, didn't I?"

"Y-you… fairy!"

"Bald."

There really was _something_ about Yumi that could reduce Ikkaku to a sputtering dolt.

-x-

_When life itself seems lunatic, who knows where madness lies? _

_Too much sanity may be madness. To seek treasure where there is only trash. Perhaps to be practiced is madness. _

_And madness of all, to see life as it is and not as it ought to be._

-Miguel de Cervantes, "Don Quixote"

-x-

-f**in**-

-w**ord** c**ount**: 8**26**-

--x-

P**arting** N**otes**: I don't think Ikkaku is supposed to swear that much. o.O


End file.
